Why not? A Sasuke one shot
by EpicKiiroPanther
Summary: Has brokencyde lyrics in it    Enjoy!


**Monster inside me.**

(footer. I can't take this pain cause im dying I can't close my eyes cause im crying.)

Hi! I'm Aki. I'm the kinda girl who'll say whatever she wants when she wants. After all, I was Naruto's partner in crime for a long time. But not anymore.  
>Oh, yeah and I'm a Sasuke fangirl. The only difference between me and the others is I actually have a chance.<br>Currently, I live with Sasuke. However, I'm not the sort of girl who'll obsess over him. I'm subtle about it. I'm in his team as well.  
>Oh, and who stopped him going to Orochimaru? Me. I'm the only one who had the strength to stop him. Well, the only one who actually gives a damn.<br>Should I tell you about my chakra natures? Lightning and water. I can use water to cause lightning as well. I'm just epic that way.

"Aki, ready to go?" I heard Sasuke's lofty voice. He never once blamed me for anything.  
>"I guess. What are we doing today?" I asked.<br>"The usual." He responded. I sighed internally. The only match for me is Kakashi, seeing as Sasuke and I are on the same level.  
>"Hey. It'll be okay." Sasuke said.<p>

Guess I should say how I got to start living with Sasuke. Basically, my parents were brutally murdered by the Akatsuki. Good riddance, I say. They were outcasts and they abused me. Sasuke was the only one who gave a damn about me. He cared for me. Sometimes, I think he told Itachi to kill my parents. Seeing as Itachi was the one.  
>Yeah. I thanked him too.<br>"Don't worry," He had said, "Do me a favour and look after my brother."  
>Then he had left.<p>

Sasuke's face appeared in front of mine. I blushed and snapped out of my trance.  
>"Sorry…" I murmured.<br>Sasuke gave me a hug.  
>"Don't be."<p>

~*~

Sasuke and I raced to the training grounds. Naturally neither of us actually outpaced the other. I had a suspicion that he was holding back, today especially.  
>Sakura and Naruto were there. Strangely enough, Sakura didn't throw herself at Sasuke. Seems like she's grown a pair.<br>Even stranger still, Kakashi was there.  
>"Today we will witness a match between Aki and I." Kakashi said in a bored tone.<p>

Guess what Kakashi? I've been holding something back for 6 years!  
>I have Itachi to thank for this!<p>

"Begin!" Kakashi started. He revealed his sharingan. He hadn't activated the Mangekyo yet. I smiled.  
>This was going to be fun! <p>

~The battle!~

I charged up my chakra and leapt into a tree. Kakashi stood there. I left a lightning clone in the tree and shrouded myself in water charged with lightning. Kakashi couldn't see this brand of lightning.  
>Kakashi looked at me in the eyes. Then his own eyes widened.<br>My sharingan deflected his. Mine was stronger.  
>Kakashi made a few handsigns and blew a fireball at me. I used a tsunami effect, charging it with lightning.<br>It hit Kakashi and electrocuted him.  
>"Amaratsu!"<br>I caught him the red world of the sharingan.

~*~  
>5 minutes later, I released him. He fell to the floor. My eyes were bleeding. I don't think I'll use it again.<br>"Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." He responded. The world I used in my Amaratsu wasn't even mentally torturing. I helped him up, and smiled. He smiled back. I was glad that he was okay. I was worried I'd hurt him.<br>"Your eyes are bleeding." Stated Sasuke.  
>I rolled my eyes, then winced. It hurt. A LOT.<br>"Come on. I'll take you home." Sasuke took my hand and helped me get back to our house.

So, we were at the house. The good thing was that my eyes had stopped bleeding. The bad thing was Sasuke was worrying over me like a mother hen.  
>Sure, you fetish kinky types might think that's awesome. Trust me- It's not.<br>"Aki, are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked for the millionth time.  
>"If you don't shut up, I'll electrocute you. Okay?" I clenched my hands in frustration.<br>He held his hands up.  
>"Okay, you win!" He laughed.<br>"Ugh. Get me the liquor." I grumbled.  
>"Which kind?" He asked.<br>"Vodka and coke." I replied.  
>He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the alcohol and a couple of glasses.<br>"Joining me are you?" I teased.  
>"I'll need it if I have to deal with Sakura another day." He whined.<br>"Aw she's gonna be sooooo gutted to hear that!" I laughed at his expense.  
>"I have someone else in mind." He replied flatly.<br>"Sure you do! Ino perhaps?" I took a swig of the drink, as did he. I got a happy feeling.  
>"Course not! No, the one I like is closer to me!" He replied.<br>"Hinata?" He shook his head.  
>"Do you like older women?" I asked.<br>"Hmm…no I'm sure she's younger than me." He replied.  
>"Well…who?" I asked.<br>"She's born in autumn…She's three days younger than me…She kicked Kakashi's ass today!" He finished, leaning close to me.  
>I pointed to myself. He nodded, brushing a lock of hair from my face.<br>"I'm not even drunk. We're drinking flavoured water." He winked.  
>Agh! He got me.<br>"You're really funny Sasuke. I love when you play stupid pranks!" I slapped him and ran to my room. I was stupid to think that he would actually like me!  
>I ran to my ipod and played this song:<br>.com/watch?v=6_pJtrIrW_c

I closed my eyes, tears spilling from under the closed lids. I reached forward.  
>My one secret…<br>…the reason I still got scars…

…is it hurts too much to love.

"Open up!" Sasuke yelled. I drew the razor over my wrist. Sasuke knew what I was doing. He slumped against the door.  
>"Please…" He begged. I watched the blood run down onto my clothes<br>"I can take the pain…" I muttered. The song changed to 'I think I'm going Insane' by Brokencyde. (.com/watch?v=WLnPwbI_utQ&feature=related)  
>"AKI!" Sasuke yelled.<br>The last time something like this happened I ended up in hostpital.  
>"Please take away the pain that hurts me…I don't want to be alone and thirsty!" I spoke aloud.<br>"Your eyes, they flow, from all the pain I caused..." Sasuke started. It was from 'I'm sorry I am'.  
>Sasuke opened the door.<br>"I'm sorry I am…" We whispered together.  
>Sasuke sat next to me.<p>

"Heal yourself." He commanded. So I did. Without scarring.  
>Sasuke hugged me tight.<br>"I thought you were going to die!" He yelled through tears.  
>Tears were falling in a steady flow.<br>"I've always loved you Sasuke. I think I'm gonna go now. I know you don't feel the same." I started to stand up. Sasuke pulled me back down.  
>"Don't tell me how I feel." He said, angrily.<br>I held onto him for dear life.  
>He…<p>

…Loved…

…Me?

"I love you, I hate you, why won't you let me go?" I quoted 'I'm sorry I am'. (.com/watch?v=jTtEwp-M1Lw&feature=related)  
>"I, I feel the raindrops fall, the tears won't take you away, I'm sorry." He quoted back at me.<br>Then we sang Alone in the dark (.com/watch?v=sqpzUSad2HA&feature=related)  
>"I've been your friend from the start…the one that listens to you…" I started.<br>"I know you don't think I'm there… I'm right there walking with you…"~ Sasuke  
>"I'll disappear in the darkness just waiting for you." ~Me<br>"I can't escape what I've done so I'll just sit here in the shade and wait for the sun." ~ Sasuke.  
>Sasuke stopped the music.<p>

"You're my sun, Aki." He said. He kissed me.  
>My first kiss.<br>I let him.  
>I kissed back.<br>"Sasuke…I love you." I whispered, my voice barely audible.  
>"I love you too." He held me close.<p>

~6 years later~  
>"Just breathe!" Sasuke said.<br>"Breathe? I've just given birth!" I yelled.  
>"To our second child as well!" He puffed up his chest.<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"Sayomi. That's her name."<br>"Is mommy okay?" Asked our first child, Akito. He was 6 years old. Guess what we did on that night all those years ago!

~*~  
>~The End!~<br>~*~


End file.
